


Eargasm

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: ROTG_Kink Meme Filled [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ear Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has sensitive ears and when Sandman discovers that, he decides to have a little fun with his old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eargasm

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for ROTG_Kink meme: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=1100519#cmt1100519

The first time Sandy found Pitch’s secret erogenous zone was a complete accident. They had been long time friends but more recently became lovers. Understandably, Sandy was use to some of Pitch’s more… eccentric habits. For example he would often run off on a tangent when he was irrupted as he currently doing. Sandy would usually listen but this time the other man was getting on his nerves. He just wanted to do his job. 

Sandy tried to draw Pitch’s attention to him with the dream sand but the Nightmare king was too worked up to notice the extra symbols. “-Me! Me! I am the Nightmare King. Children should be afraid of me!”

Sandy frowned, making furiously moving images above his head to get Pitch to stop long enough for him to finish this settlement. Pitch snarled and waved away the Sand. “Stop it Sandy.”

Sandy, frustrated at the lack of consideration, floated up to his lover and pulled him around to look him in the eye. Pitch groaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He stared into Sandy’s eyes. They had darkened in confusion as his fingers slipped out of Pitch’s hair. The Nightmare King cleared his throat and disappeared into the shadows, face bright red in the moonlight.

 

Pitch had kept his distance from Sandy since the guardian had touched his ears. That was two years ago. Sandy decided to go look for him, knowing his friend, he would either be between a bout of anger or depression. Pitch never really knew how to let go of anything.

The dream Guardian touched down outside of Pitch’s lair. He moved through various hallways until he found Pitch sleeping in one of the dark corners of his bedroom. Pitch’s face contorted into a frown before smoothing out. Sandy frowned. This wouldn’t do at all. He started to call the dream sand to him before he paused, remembering Pitch’s reaction to having his ears touched. A little swirl of sand horns appeared over his head and he moved up to Pitch’s head, brushing his hair out of the way. 

Pitch whimpered but slept on. Sandy stroked his ears a little, giggling when Pitch sighed a little in his sleep. He moved his fingers lower, massaging the lobes and up to the cartilage when Pitch, lets out a loud groan. Sandy stopped. A blush ran across cheeks as his stomach twisted. He pulled back as Pitch moaned at the lost of his fingers, eyes flickering to close awareness.

Sandy panicked, putting some of the dream sand over Pitch’s head, lulling him into a deeper sleep before he left. 

The next time they met, Pitch was the one who sought out Sandy. He had remained silent as Sandy did his work. Sandy imaged a question mark over his head but Pitch just shook his head, preferring to watch Sandy work instead. Sandy frowned and made and image of a bed over head. At Pitch’s denial he continued speaking dream sand across the town. He continued to watch him worrying a bit at how silent his friend was but saw no harm in letting him stay.

Pitch moved closer to the sandman as he moved onto the next place, forming a flying carpet to take them. He made an image of a thermometer over his head and Pitch laughed, “no Sandy.” His smile made Sandy feel a bit happier. 

“My nightmare informed me that you visited me the other day.”

Sandy scrunched his brow up, a question mark appearing over his head. Pitch laughed and leaned in on Sandy. “Don’t play dumb, didn’t anyone teach you not to take advantage of the helpless?”

Sandy made a halo over his head and smiled, letting Pitch lean down to whisper in his ear, “I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.”

Sandy nodded, smile taking up half of his face as sneaky hand moved up to rub the closest ear to him. Laughing as Pitch just collapses over, shivering as Sandy worked his ear.

“I’ll get you for this Sandy.” Pitch moaned. Sandy smiled, looking forward to it.


End file.
